


Way down we go

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, but nothing graphic, mention of abortion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Als General Hux merkt, dass er von Kylo Ren ein Kind erwartet, ist für ihn klar, dass er die Schwangerschaft schnellst möglichst beenden muss, bevor die ersten Anzeichen sichtbar werden und dass er Kylo Ren kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählen wird.





	Way down we go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Way down we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825516) by [ArmitageRen34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34)



> Die Star Wars Charaktere gehören George Lucas und Disney, die Lyriks Kaleo und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

Way down we go

Oh, father tell me, do we get what we deserve  
Oh we get what we deserve  
And way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Oh, way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Say way down we go  
Way down we go

(Kaleo, Way down we go)

 

Armitage Hux war schon immer ein pragmatischer Mann gewesen. Er tat was getan werden musste, ohne Zweifel, ohne Reue, ohne Gewissensbisse. Zurück zu schauen war nie eine Option für ihn. Nur so konnte er die Truppen der Ersten Ordnung in den Kampf schicken, war unaufhaltsam in den Rang eines Generals aufgestiegen, hatte das Star Killer Fiasko überlebt. Selbst jetzt in diesem Moment, sagte er sich, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gegeben hatte, doch angesichts der Umstände unter denen er hier gestrandet war, fragte sich Hux dennoch unwillkürlich, ob es nicht eine passende Strafe für ihn war, auf diesem Glutofen von Planeten festzusitzen, wo er in dem feuchten Klima von Arkanis aufgewachsen war. 

Da er inkognito reiste, hatte er seine Uniform an Bord der Finalizer zurück gelassen und die zivile Jacke, die er bei seiner Ankunft getragen hatte, wegen der Hitze abgelegt, dennoch klebte das Hemd an seinem Körper und er konnte geradezu fühlen, wie ihm der Schweiß aus jeder Pore trat. Im Gegensatz zu den Schiffen der Ersten Ordnung, die über leistungsstarke Lebenserhaltungssysteme verfügten, hatte der unscheinbare, kleine und betagte Transporter von vornherein gerade über genug Energie verfügt, um Hux vom nächsten Raumhafen hierher und im Idealfall zurück zu bringen. Die Notlandung, die Hux einleiten musste, um nicht auf der Planetenoberfläche zu zerschellen, hatte die kläglichen Reserven aufgebraucht und zum Totalausfall aller Systeme geführt, inklusive des Klimaanlage.

Von Anfang an war ihm der Gedanke an einen Flug zu diesem Wüstenplaneten zuwider gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass er so unbedeutend und so weit ab von jedem Außenposten der Ersten Ordnung lag, dass ihn hier niemand erkennen würde, hatte ihn seine Zweifel über Bord werfen lassen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er auf dem Rückweg von dem kleinen Provinznest in einen Asteroidenschauer geraten würde, der sein Schiff nicht nur zum Absturz brachte, sondern auch noch alle wichtigen Systeme ausfallen ließ. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Erste Ordnung das Notsignal empfangen hatte, das er vor der Bruchlandung gesendet hatte. Noch hatte Hux keine Ahnung, was für eine Geschichte er erfinden würde, wenn sie ihn fanden. Nicht, dass der Rettungstrupp ein Recht darauf hatte zu wissen, was er hier verloren hatte, doch der neue Supreme Leader war eine andere Sache. Kylo Ren würde eine Erklärung dafür verlangen, warum Hux den ersten Urlaub, den er seit Jahren beantragt hatte, ausgerechnet auf einem öden Outer Rim Planeten verbrachte. Die Wahrheit zu sagen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, doch wenn Ren sie aus seinen Gedanken stahl, würde er nichts dagegen tun können. 

Um seine Lage zu sondieren checkte Hux die Vorräte, die das Schiff an Bord hatte, doch das Ergebnis beunruhigte ihn eher, als dass es ihn ermutigte. Mit den Energieriegeln und Instantmahlzeiten würde er problemlos eine ganze Woche überleben, doch aufgrund der Hitze und seines geschwächten Zustandes würde das Wasser keinen einzigen ganzen Tages- und Nachtzyklus mehr ausreichen. Nicht viel Zeit, wenn man bedachte, wie weit die Finalizer entfernt war, dennoch schwor sich Hux nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Der Tod war für ihn noch nie erstrebenswert gewesen. Nicht bevor er sein Ziel, den Titel eines Grand Marschalls verliehen zu bekommen, erreicht hatte. 

Jahrelang hatte er Snoke's Erniedrigungen klaglos ertragen, um sich einer Beförderung als würdig zu erweisen, doch dann hatte Kylo Ren den Supreme Leader getötet, sich selbst in seinen Rang erhoben und somit Hux's Pläne erfolgreich zunichte gemacht. Wenn es ein anderer gewesen wäre, der Snoke's Platz eingenommen hätte, hätte Hux nicht gezögert, dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte, doch Ren als Anführer zu akzeptieren, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Denn auch wenn Snoke oft aufbrausend und despotisch gewesen war, hatten seine Befehle dennoch einem Plan gefolgt, während Kylo Ren's schwankender Führungsstil lediglich vom Wahnsinn eines zerrütteten Geistes zeugten und obwohl Hux sich schwor es nicht zu tun, konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er mit Ren immer wieder aneinander geriet. 

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Ren das erste Mal die Macht vor der gesamten Mannschaft gegen Hux einsetzte und damit rückblickend alles veränderte. Zuerst war da die Angst vor dem Ersticken gewesen, dann waren die Schmerzen an seinem Hals und das Gefühl der Demütigung gefolgt, welche ihn bis zum Ende seiner Schicht nicht mehr losgelassen hatten. Erleichtert darüber den Blicken der anderen Crewmitglieder zu entfliehen, war Hux am Ende des Tageszyklus in sein Quartier gestürmt, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass es ihm nicht vergönnt war, in Ruhe seine Wunden zu lecken. Natürlich hatte es Ren nicht für nötig gehalten, um Einlass zu bitten, sondern war einfach so in den Raum geplatzt, als Hux mit nicht mehr als einer Shorts am Leib mitten im Zimmer gestanden hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte Hux gedacht, dass der Ritter ihm weitere Schmerzen zufügen wollte, umso überraschter war er, als er feststellen musste, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. 

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Ren in die Stille des Raumes hinein, als er das Muster der Hämatome erblickte, die Hux's Körper bedeckten und sah dabei so verloren aus, wie man es bei diesem Berg von einem Mann niemals für möglich halten würde. „Vergib mir“, fuhr Ren fort, als Hux weiter dastand wie erstarrt und obwohl der General wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, kam ihm die Absolution doch ohne zu zögern über seine Lippen. „Ich vergebe dir.“ Danach war kein Wort mehr gefallen, stattdessen hatte Ren ihn zum Bett geleitet und sich mit ihm niedergelegt. Ganz steif hatte Hux auf dem Laken ausgeharrt, nicht wissend, was er erwarten sollte, bis Ren begann die Zeugnisse seines Wutausbruchs mit Küssen zu bedecken, so als könnte er sie damit ungeschehen machen. Es war ein eigenartiges, beklemmendes Gefühl und Hux wagte kaum zu atmen, während er darauf wartete, dass Ren von ihm ablassen würde, doch der Ritter schien es nicht eilig zu haben. Kein einziger blauer Fleck entging ihm im gedämpften Licht des Quartiers und als er endlich jedes Mal mit genug Aufmerksamkeit bedacht hatte, zog er Hux's Short hinunter, so dass Ren's Lippen schließlich sein Geschlecht fanden.

Hux wusste, er sollte sich wehren, sollte Ren von sich stoßen, so lange er es noch konnte, doch der Gedanke an seine Position und der Traum vom Aufstieg hielten ihn zurück. Stattdessen zwang er die protestierenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen, als sein Körper unter Ren's stimulierendem Mund erwachte und als der Ritter ihn irgendwann in dieser Nacht nahm, gab sich Hux ihm hin. Danach lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Ren irgendwann aufstand, sich im Halbdunkel des Quartiers anzog und wortlos verschwand. General Hux aber verriegelte die Tür, nahm eine Dusche, um den Geruch nach Sex und Schweiß und Ren abzuwaschen und ging ins Bett in dem Versuch zu vergessen, was gerade geschehen war. Doch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass es bei dem einen Mal bleiben würde, hatte er sich geirrt. 

Von diesem Tag an kam Ren jedes Mal, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor, nachts zu seinem General. Manchmal entschuldigte er sich, manchmal ließ er auch nur seinen Körper sprechen und einmal, als er Hux besonders schlimm zugerichtet hatte, weinte er auch und Hux hielt Ren's Kopf auf seinem Schoß und sagte tröstende und doch leere Worte zu ihm, bis sich der Ritter wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Was sich nie änderte war, dass sie jedes mal Sex miteinander hatten. Ob es nun an Hux's Verletzungen lag, an Ren's schlechtem Gewissen oder ob der Ritter wirklich so fühlte, konnte Hux nicht sagen, doch tatsächlich war Ren bei ihrem Liebesspiel niemals grob, sondern einfühlsam und zärtlich. Natürlich wusste Hux, dass es falsch war, dass er Ren töten sollte, statt ihm zu versichern, dass er ihm vergab, doch Hux fand nicht die Kraft den Blaster zu benutzen, der unter seinem Bett versteckt war. Selbst als Ren sich irgendwann nicht mehr nach dem Liebesakt anzog, sondern einfach neben Hux einschlief, den Arm über seiner Taille drapiert, so als wolle er ihn selbst im Schlaf an sich binden, blieb der General liegen und wartete, dass irgendwann ein neuer Tageszyklus begann.

Die Wochen vergingen und mit der Zeit kam Ren selbst dann in Hux's Quartier, wenn er den General vorher nicht misshandelt hatte. Tatsächlich wurden die Situationen, in denen der Supreme Leader die Beherrschung verlor weniger, doch Hux erlaubte es sich trotzdem nicht, an ein Ende des Martyriums zu glauben. Er kannte Kylo Ren zu lange, um sich der Hoffnung hinzugeben, der Ritter von Ren würde sich wirklich ändern können. Aus Wochen wurden Monate und Hux gewöhnte sich so sehr an die nächtlichen Besuche, dass er es sogar irgendwann schaffte neben Ren einzuschlafen.

Zwar waren die Umstände weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein, dennoch erwischte sich Hux dabei seine eigenartige Beziehung zu Kylo Ren zu akzeptieren und so anzunehmen wie sie war - bis zu dem Tag, an dem Hux feststellte, dass er schwanger war. Seine Mutter, die sein Vater fortgeschickt hatte, kaum dass Hux ein paar Wochen auf der Welt gewesen war, hatte ihm dieses Erbe hinterlassen, auf das Hux gut und gerne verzichtet hätte. Den Namen ihrer Spezies hatte Hux noch nie gehört, bis er in der Pubertät plötzlich Blutungen an Orten bekam, wo er keine haben sollte und sich verängstigt und voller Scham heimlich bei einem Medi-Droiden der Akademie untersuchen ließ. Das Ergebnis hatte er nie jemandem mitgeteilt, schon gar nicht seinem Vater, der in dem schwächlichen Jungen ohnehin nichts als eine Enttäuschung sah. Zu wissen, dass er abgesehen von seinem Körperbau auch dies von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, hätte nur dazu geführt, dass Brendol seinen Sohn noch mehr verachtete, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Obwohl Hux seitdem wusste, dass er die Fähigkeit hatte Kinder auszutragen, war die Erkenntnis, dass er ein Kind von Kylo Ren erwartete, dennoch ein Schock, schließlich nahm er seit einer Ewigkeit Suppressiva, die genau diesen Fall verhindern sollten. Das Kind zu bekommen war völlig unmöglich, selbst wenn man einmal die Tatsache, dass sich die Erste Ordnung in einem Krieg befand, außer acht ließ. Seine eigene lieblose Kindheit war schlimm genug gewesen und auch wenn er dem Kind niemals antun würde, was Brendol ihm angetan hatte, waren weder er selbst mit seinem Machthunger, noch Kylo Ren mit seinen Wutausbrüchen die idealen Eltern, weshalb für Hux von Anfang an nur eine Möglichkeit in Betracht kam: Er musste die Schwangerschaft schnellst möglichst beenden, bevor die ersten Anzeichen sichtbar wurden und er würde Kylo Ren kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählen.

Ein paar Tage Urlaub von seinem Posten zu erhalten, war in Anbetracht der immer noch kritischen Situation in der sich die Flotte befand, nicht ganz leicht gewesen. Eine Klinik außerhalb des Einflussgebiets der Ersten Ordnung zu finden, die Schwangerschaftsabbrüche auch bei humanoiden Männern durchführte und keine unnötigen Fragen stellte, war sogar noch schwerer. Für jemanden seines Standes hatte das kümmerliche Medizentrum, das er schließlich ausgewählt hatte, keinen sehr vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck gemacht, doch da er nicht wählerisch sein konnte, hatte Hux seine Bedenken bezüglich der Hygiene und der Ausbildung des Personals herunter geschluckt und sich ohne lange zu zögern dem Eingriff unterzogen. Obwohl nur ein kleines Bactapflaster an seinem Unterbauch von dem Schnitt zeugte, der dort verheilte, hatte die Heilerin ihn dazu nötigen wollen, wenigstens eine Nacht in der Klinik zu bleiben, doch Hux hatte sofort abgelehnt. Zu groß war seine Sorge doch noch von jemandem gesehen zu werden, der wusste wer er war. 

Wenn er jetzt an die Abtreibung dachte, fühlte er kein Bedauern darüber, was er getan hatte. In seinen Augen war es noch kein Mensch gewesen, kein Kind, nur ein Haufen organisches Gewebe. Ein Zellklumpen, der ihn alles hätte kosten können, was er war und wofür er so hart gearbeitet hatte. Nicht nur für ihn war es besser so, wie es jetzt war. Nur Gott allein wusste, was Kylo Ren mit dem Kind getan hätte, wenn er es jemals in die Finger bekommen hätte. 

Ärgerlich über die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, rieb sich General Hux über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Sein Schädel dröhnte, ihm war heiß, sein Unterbauch schmerzte und er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass die Einlage in seiner Hose nass vor Blut war. Möglicher Weise hatte er sogar Fieber, doch das ließ sich ohne medizinische Ausrüstung in diesem gottverdammten Frachter nicht mit Sicherheit feststellen. Noch schlimmer als sein Gesundheitszustand war allerdings der Gedanke, dass seine einzige Hoffnung lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen ausgerechnet der Mann war, der ihm die ganze Misere eingebrockt hatte.

Dabei zuzusehen wie sein Wasservorrat schwand, machte den General mürbe, weshalb er schließlich beschloss das Schiff zu verlassen sobald der Nachtzyklus auf dem Planeten hereinbrach. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er mehr Zeit als genug mit Warten vergeudet, so dass er nun an einem Plan B arbeiten würde, für den Fall dass die Erste Ordnung sein Signal nicht aufgefangen hatte. Vor dem Absturz hatte er auf dem Radar eine Siedlung ein paar Meilen westlich gesehen. Bei Tag würde ihn die Sonne grillen, lange bevor er die Hütten erreichte, doch in der Nacht hatte er vielleicht eine Chance und mit etwas Glück würden die Wesen, die dort lebten nicht nur Wasser haben, sondern auch ein intergalaktisches Funkgerät. Um die Zeit bis dahin zu überbrücken, versuchte Hux ein wenig die Augen zu schließen, doch die Hitze, der Blutverlust und die Anspannung sorgten dafür, dass es kein erholsamer Schlaf wurde. Als die Nacht endlich hereinbrach, fühlte er sich noch elender als zuvor, doch er hoffte, dass die abgekühlte Luft draußen seinem schmerzenden Körper guttun würde. Umsichtig schlüpfte er in seine Jacke und steckte seinen Blaster, eine Taschenlampe und den Rest des Wasservorrates ein, bevor er die Luke öffnete.

Tatsächlich war es angenehm, den frischen Wind auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu fühlen. Obwohl keine Wolke den Himmel verdunkelte, war die Nacht so schwarz, dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Offenkundig hatte der Planet keinen Mond und die Sterne am Himmelszelt waren so weit entfernt, dass sie nur als winzige Punkte zu erahnen waren. Froh darüber eine Lampe zu haben, schaltete Hux sie ein, bevor er den Frachter verriegelte und dann begann in die Richtung zu marschieren, in der die Siedlung liegen musste. Das Gelände war ein unwegsamer Mix aus Steinen und Sand, der ihn nur langsam vorankommen ließ und als er sich nach etwa hundert Metern umdrehte, hatte die Dunkelheit den Frachter bereits verschluckt, so dass er sich nicht von den Felsformationen der Umgebung unterschied.

Hux wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits gegangen war, als der Wind zunahm, doch es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Aufgepeitschte Sandkörner brannten in seinen Augen und trafen ihn wie feine Nadeln im Gesicht, so dass Hux den Kragen seiner Jacke so gut es ging hochschlug und seine freie Hand tief in der Jackentasche vergrub. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen den Frachter zu verlassen, doch er war bereits zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch umzukehren. Angestrengt blinzelte Hux gegen den Sand in seinen Augen an. Wenn seine Berechnungen richtig waren, lag die Siedlung hinter der nächsten Hügelkuppe, doch während er noch versuchte in der Dunkelheit einen möglichen Lichtschein auszumachen, trat sein Fuß plötzlich ins Leere. Ohne es zu merken, war er an den Rand eines Senke geraten. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, kam ins Rutschen und stürzte Hals über Kopf den Hang hinunter, wo er gegen einen großen Felsen prallte. Schmerzen explodierten einer Granate gleich in seinem Rücken und seinem Hinterkopf. Hux schmeckte Blut und Sand in seinem Mund, dann entglitt ihm die Realität und er sackte in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

XXXXXX

Das erste, das General Hux wahrnahm, als er wieder zu sich kam, war das Gefühl auf einer weichen Matratze zu liegen. Seine Lider ließen sich kaum öffnen, sein Körper war schwer wie Blei und in seinem Hinterkopf pulsierte es unangenehm, weshalb es ihm ausgesprochen schwer fiel das verschwommene Bild vor sich zu stabilisieren. „Du hast Glück gehabt: Zahlreiche Prellungen, eine Gehirnerschütterung, und zwei angebrochene Wirbel“, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten, was ihn dazu veranlasste den Kopf in diese Richtung zu drehen, nur um festzustellen, dass Kylo Ren mit verschränkten Armen und unbewegter Miene an der Wand neben seinem Bett stand. Dem Medi-Droiden und den Geräten zufolge, die unablässig piepten und sirrten, befand sich Hux wohl auf der Krankenstation des Sternenzerstörers. „Du hättest tot sein können. Warum zum Teufel bist du nicht in dem Frachter geblieben?“

Hux hustete trocken in dem Versuch zu antworten, doch seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, bis ihm auf Ren's Wink ein Medi-Droide vorsichtig etwas zu trinken einflößte, während er mit seiner metallenen Hand gleichzeitig Hux's Kopf stützte. „Mein Wasservorrat ging zur Neige und ich wusste nicht, ob mein Notsignal empfangen worden ist.“

Verwirrt runzelte Ren die Stirn. „Welches Notsignal? Die Finalizer hat nie einen Notruf erhalten.“

Jetzt war es an Hux verwirrt zu sein. „Nein? Wie habt ihr mich dann gefunden?“

„Ich habe dich am frühen Morgen durch die Macht gespürt, als ich gerade meditierte“, antwortete Ren. „Du hattest Schmerzen. Deshalb habe ich ein Rettungskommando ausgesandt, um dich zu finden.“

Offenkundig war Ren unbeabsichtigt Zaungast bei Hux's Operation gewesen. „Aber wie ist das möglich?“ fragte der General nach.

„Wenn die Bindung zwischen zwei Menschen gefestigt genug ist, reicht es manchmal, wenn nur einer von ihnen stark in der Macht ist“, erklärte Ren ruhig.

„Was für eine Bindung, Ren?“ platzte es aus Hux heraus. „Wir schlafen miteinander, das kann man wohl schwer als Bund bezeichnen.“

Ein verletzter Ausdruck huschte über Ren's Gesicht bei diesen Worten, dann antwortete er: „Ich dachte, ich hätte in den letzten Monaten deutlich gemacht, dass du mir etwas bedeutest.“

„Indem du mich schlägst und dich danach bei mir ausweinst?“ hielt Hux unbarmherzig dagegen.

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Vergehen sackten Ren's Schultern unwillkürlich nach unten. „Ich habe versucht mich zu ändern“, erwiderte er tonlos. „Seit dem ersten Mal, als ich Hand an dich gelegt habe, konnte ich deinen Schmerz fühlen. So etwas ist mir nie zuvor passiert, deshalb wusste ich, dass das zwischen uns etwas besonderes ist. Seitdem habe ich daran gearbeitet ein anderer Mensch zu werden. Nicht immer mit Erfolg, das gebe ich zu, aber ich meditiere, wann immer ich kann, um diese bodenlose Wut in mir unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und in den letzten Wochen war ich stets im Gleichgewicht.“

„Vergib mir, wenn ich dir dafür keinen Orden verleihe“, entgegnete Hux, der nicht bereit war Ren so einfach zu verzeihen. „Deine Kontrolle habe ich gesehen, Supreme Leader. Ich war da, als dir deine mangelnde Beherrschung genau diesen Titel eingebracht hat.“ 

Für einen Moment funkelte Ren ihn so an, dass Hux glaubte, er werde gleich unsichtbare Finger um seine Kehle spüren, doch dann wechselte Ren plötzlich das Thema: „Apropos, wo du damals warst, was wolltest du überhaupt auf diesem unbedeutenden Planeten?“

„Ein Freund aus Akademietagen hatte Probleme, bei denen ich ihm geholfen habe, aber dann ging es mir plötzlich schlecht und ich musste mich in der dortigen Klinik wegen eines Blinddarmdurchbruchs behandeln lassen“, erzählte Hux die Lüge, die er sich während des Wartens im Frachter zurecht gesponnen hatte. Natürlich war es riskant das Medicenter zu erwähnen, doch Hux war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass den Medi-Droiden der Ersten Ordnung die Operationsnarbe an seinem Unterleib entgangen war. 

„Du hattest Glück, dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Dafür, dass der Sturz dich nicht getötet hat, hätten dich die inneren Blutungen und die Infektion, die die Stümper in der Klinik verursacht haben, in wenigen Stunden umgebracht.“ Der Blick, mit dem Ren ihn bedachte während er sprach, brannte in Hux's Gesicht, so dass dieser schnell wegsah.

„Ich fühle mich auch immer noch schwach“, entgegnete er und rieb sich über das Gesicht in dem Versuch Ren's wachsamen Augen zu entkommen. „Ich denke, ich sollte etwas schlafen.“

„Ja, das solltest du tun. Ruh dich aus.“ Während Hux tiefer in die Kissen rutschte, machte Kylo Ren Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch als er die Tür erreichte, hielt er inne und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Übrigens kenne ich deine Krankenakte und ich weiß, dass du schon seit deiner Jugend keinen Blinddarm mehr hast. Ich mag Fehler gemacht haben, aber wenn du mir schon vorher nicht vertraut hast, so hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass du wenigstens jetzt ehrlich zu mir gewesen wärst.“

Ohne auf Hux's Reaktion zu warten, durchquerte Ren die geöffnete Tür und verschwand hinaus auf den Gang. Und noch Minuten nach seinem Weggang starrte Hux die Stelle an, wo Kylo Ren gestanden hatte, nicht fähig einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.


End file.
